User blog:1EjTheCoke/A Baby Spicy Rage Bee's Ultimate Battle
One day, Rage & Spicy Bee both ate & drank Coca Colas for breakfast. Then, they noticed that the most powerful Baby Bee has arrived. Rage Bee: What are you doing here? Baby Bee: I need some assistance from you & Spicy Bee. Spicy & Rage Bee: What is it? Baby Bee: The Pepsi Man has returned. Spicy & Rage Bee: NOOOOOOOOOOO Baby Bee: And he's destoryed most of our Coca Colas too. Spicy & Rage Bee: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Baby Bee: We need to destory him before Coca Cola is gone forever The Pepsi Man: Too Late Baby, Spicy, & Rage Bee: Oh no The Pepsi Man suddenly vanishes for few seconds. Baby Bee: Where did he go? The Pepsi Man hits Rage Bee hard. Rage Bee: Super Rage Mode The Pepsi Man: Ow! But thats not enough to defeat me lol. Baby, Spicy, & Rage Bee: WHAT? Thats impossible. The Pepsi Man: Mhm time to destroy your Coca Colas forever. Spicy Bee: Super Spicy Mode The Pepsi Man: Pathetic Spicy Bee: >:( Baby Bee: My Turn The Pepsi Man: Close but still Pathetic muhahahahahaha >:) Baby Bee: Angery Baby Rage Bee appears. Baby Rage Bee: Hi The Pepsi Man: Oh no not you Baby Rage Bee: Goodbye The Pepsi Man: Wait What? The Pepsi Man gets launched into the Coca Cola Cannon back to his Pepsi Land. The Pepsi Man: I'll get you next time. The next day Baby, Spicy, & Rage Bee all had a normal breakfast but something seemed wrong. Baby, Spicy, & Rage Bee: Why the hell does this taste like Pepsi instead of Coca Cola? The Pepsi Man: Because I replaced all the Coca Colas with Pepsi lol. Rage Bee: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH Baby Bee: The Epic Moment is coming Spicy Bee: Yes Rage Bee: ?Ban The Pepsi Man The Pepsi Man: Hahahahahaha they doesn't work on me. Rage Bee >:( Baby Bee: Ok lets turn his land into Coca Cola The Pepsi Man: NO! They arrive at Pepsi Land. The Pepsi Man stops them just before they could spray Coca Cola around the land. The Pepsi Man: If you do that your world will be destoryed forever along with Coca Cola forever Baby, Spicy, Rage Bee: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO We need to defeat him. The Pepsi Man: And before you even think about that I send out 59,069,420,059 Pepsi Bots all around the land. There's no way to stop me muhahahahahahaha Baby Bee: What do we do? We can't defeat 59 billion pepsi bots all by ourselves. Rage Bee: I have an idea Spicy Bee: What is it? Rage Bee: What if all 3 of us combined into one bee? Baby & Spicy Bee: Seems very epic Rage Bee: We could that army in seconds. Later, The Pepsi Man returns. The Pepsi Man: So are you weaklings prepared to fight me and my 59 billion pepsi bots lol? Baby, Spicy, & Rage Bee: Yes The ultimate battle begins. Baby & Spicy Bee were wounded from fighting but Rage Bee still continued fighting. Rage Bee: I'm never giving up Then Rage Bee becomes wounded by the Pepsi Bots Rage Bee: HEY HOW DARE YOU?? Super Ultimate Rage Mode Activated 59% of the Pepsi Bots were destroyed from that. Unfortunately, Rage Bee started feeling weaker. The Pepsi Man: Lol you give up already weakling? Rage Bee: I'm not a weakling. I'm a rage bee and something's coming for you. Baby, Spicy, & Rage Bee: Super Baby Spicy Rage Ultimate Mode Activated. They all combined into a Baby Spicy Rage Bee. The Pepsi Man: WHAT IS THIS? The Baby Spicy Rage Bee: Your worst nightmare The newly formed bee suddenly manages to defeat the rest of the Pepsi Bots remaining. The Pepsi Man: NO not the pepsi bots The Baby Spicy Rage Bee: Yes your defeat is near The Pepsi Man: Not so fast The Baby Spicy Rage Bee: NOT THE PEPSI LORD Pepsi Lord: Yes the Pepsi Lord it is The Baby Spicy Rage Bee: Time to destroy him Pepsi Lord: Nope I'm invincible The Baby Spicy Rage Bee: Impossible The Baby Spicy Rage Bee becomes wounded by the Pepsi Lord but is suddenly feeling better. A Coca Cola bomb is placed on Pepsi Land and starts to blow up the land. Pepsi Lord & The Pepsi Man: NANI The Baby Spicy Rage Bee: Goodbye Pepsi Land Pepsi Land is destroyed forever and Pepsi ceases to exist. The 3 bees demorphed back to normal and enjoyed their life without Pepsi. The End Category:Blog posts Category:2020SE